1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of refuse hauling and, more particularly, to a device mountable on a standard trailer hitch for lifting and transporting standardized residential refuse containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automation of collection devices for refuse containers has become an essential part of waste management for most locations whether metropolitan, urban or rural. Waste and recycling companies have developed standardized refuse containers that employ an integrated attachment recess and restraining bar. The containers are typically constructed of high impact polyethylene or other plastic. The attachment recess is molded into one side of the container with a horizontal restraining bar mounted in the recess. A vertical tine on a robotic lifting arm mounted to the side of the refuse collection vehicle is inserted into the recess and engages the restraining bar for automatically hoisting the container in an arc to dump the container into the refuse bin on the truck chassis. The use of such containers by waste collection companies is increasing because it speeds the collection process and reduces the chances of back injury to their employees.
To minimize the number of cans for pick up at any residence and as a result of the automated lifting devices on the collection trucks, the containers are frequently of a size larger than can be lifted by an individual when full. In many cases, the containers are massive enough that one person cannot lift them comfortably even when empty. Most containers have integral wheels for maneuvering into position for pick-up and returning to their location for use, however, the wheels are not sufficiently durable or properly positioned for moving the containers any distance. The containers typically incorporate a hinged lid that swings open in the dumping cycle and is opened by hand for inserting refuse into the container. The hinge of the lid normally incorporates one or more handles for tilting the container onto its wheels.
The lack of easy transportability of the containers for the home or business owner is particularly problematic in rural areas where the containers may need to be moved some distance to a main road for collection by the refuse company. Some users tie or employ clamping devices to attach the handles of the container to a vehicle bumper or trailer hitch to roll the container behind a vehicle to and from the collection point. The general lack of serviceability of the wheels for this purpose typically results in premature failure of the wheels or other inconvenient failure or accident with the containers during such transport.
Several forms of refuse containers are presently in use on a consistent basis.
These containers
It is therefore desirable to provide a device that engages the existing container-lifting interface for transport of the containers.